Housings of gas-insulated switchgear assemblies generally have circular openings for passing through electrical conductors, a connecting flange being provided around an opening. The electrical conductors to be passed through are in this case positioned by means of disc-shaped, circular insulators in such a way that they maintain predetermined minimum distances from one another and from the housing.
Such an insulator is in this case fastened on a connecting flange, for example by means of a plurality of screws. It is likewise possible to screw a fastening ring to the connecting flange, the insulator being clamped in between the fastening ring and the connecting flange.
Fitting an insulator on a housing is therefore comparatively complex.